Vanilla
Vanilla is a character in Viewtiful Joe: Double Trouble. Background Vanilla is a member of the Science Task Force who patrols the city of Miniature World in a laser-shooting V.F.O. When faced with larger threats, Vanilla transforms into her secret identity of Alter Woman to fight them on equal ground. Though Vanilla and her world is scaled to her size, she is actually tiny compared to Viewtiful Joe and Jasmine. Involvement After escaping from Killer Hands with the V-Film, Jasmine enters into Vanilla's world and is immediately confronted by the tiny heroine. Though Vanilla tries to act tough, Jasmine takes her V.F.O. (with her in it) and uses it to fight off Madow. Later, the pair are cornered by Queen Heinderella, who strips Vanilla of her hero-ness and turns her to evil. Joe arrives in time to save Jasmine, but Vanilla transforms into Alter Woman and battles him. Once defeated, Vanilla is freed from Madow's control. In the end of the game, it is revealed that Vanilla willingly chose to join Madow as part of Junko's test for her children. Strategy Alter Woman is easy because you can see her attacks coming pretty easily. The only hard aspect is looking for an opening to weaken her. Her main attacks are an electric ball attack where she will shoot out three electric balls at you (straight, diagonal, up) and her punch and kick combo. The Electric Balls can be knocked back toward her with a Slow punch or kick - this will instantly stop the move if you hit her. Her punch and kick combo can be dodged while using Slow. Right after dodging her punch and kick combo, use Slide and Touch her as she backflips away to stun her. You can also stun her (sort of) during her taunt before she does her Ice Shield by Sliding the screen and Touching her. She will get affectionate when you touch her. It is best to use Slow and wait for the taunt then quickly Slide the Screen and Touch her. Use Split to get rid of her ice shield or it will damage you if you touch it. Once you take enough of her life she will add some new attacks to her arsenal. During this stage she will shrink back to Vanilla and summon a missile strike for her first attack before re-growing. Use Split to move the missiles away from you or just dodge them by moving left or right. She only does this one time from what I have seen. When she charges she will unleash a Six Way Energy Shot. Slide and Touch her while she charges and a fireball will fall down from the sky and hit her in the head, which will stun her. The energy shots can be destroyed with Slow punches or kicks also. If she jumps into the background anymore she will summon fireballs. Stay moving while using Slow to avoid the fireballs. Quotes Trivia *Vanilla's alter-ego of Alter Woman is a parody of Ultraman, a similiar size-shifting hero in Japan. See also Category:Madow Category:Characters